Grave of Fireflies
by Purin-chan
Summary: The Slayers reflect on the death of their companion... I stick to my biases on this one
1. ~Preface~

~Preface~

I wrote it in this format because it seemed proper for the fic.  
It is not a poem.  
By the first chapter you should have figured out who it is.  
And by the last you should know who they are.

Each chapter is in the person's point of view.  
There are four total chapters...  
And an epilogue.

Please enjoy.

(Now to get my advertising done with...)  
Got Slayers fanfics?  
Don't know where to post them?  
Visit my site at http://www.slayersfanfiction.cjb.net  
Wanna join my fanfiction community?  
Go to http://communities.msn.com/FanfictionAuthors


	2. ~Gourry~

~Gourry~

Please forgive me...  
I wasn't there when you needed me most...

_I can never forgive myself..._

Some kind of "guardian" I turned out to be.  
In the end, you still ended up...  
But how did it happen...

When I had first heard the news...  
I immediately came here,  
Running, telling myself it couldn't be true,  
That they had taken you when _I wasn't there_.

But of course it was true.  
I had failed in my duties as your guardian...  
Please forgive me,  
For I cannot forgive myself.

What you taught me  
Is far too precious to throw away.  
I will continue what you had started.  
Even if it costs me my life.

I am sorry.  
I have to leave now.  
Sylphiel is worried about me.  
She conducted your funeral, did you see?  
How her words brought tears to everyone's eyes.  
How she herself broke down in front of everyone.  
She wishes you a peaceful rest.  
As do I.

...  
_Goodbye..._


	3. ~Amelia~

~Amelia~

It can't be true...  
How could _you_ be the first to leave us?  
You were so spirited...  
It just isn't possible...

You were kind at heart.  
No matter what you did,  
I _knew_ you were truly kind...  
That is why I looked up to you.

_You were like my long lost sister..._

I wish I could have told you that.  
It probably would have meant as much to you as it did to me.  
But now you're gone...

_I've lost two sisters now..._

Daddy wants me back in Saillune.  
He says that I shouldn't travel now without you.  
I'm going to listen to him.  
I'll go back to being a princess,  
And I'll teach my kingdom about your "justice".

Gourry-san and Zelgadiss-san are so sad...  
I've never seen them this close to tears before.  
Mine have already been shed.

I'll keep looking for what did this to you.  
And I'll make sure they are properly punished for their acts.  
But until then...  
I hope your spirit rests peacefully.

Farewell...  
Onee-chan...


	4. ~Zelgadiss~

~Zelgadiss~

She is gone  
Never again will we see her...  
Never again will _I_ see her...

It was so sudden.  
We, that is Gourry, Amelia, and I, hadn't expected it.  
Especially since...  
She had fallen to the most unnatural of causes...

As I saw her coffin being lowered down into the earth...  
It was then that I realized...  
These burning feelings I had in my heart...  
Had been directed towards her...

_But it was too late..._

If only I had noticed earlier...  
If only I hadn't gone chasing endlessly after my "cure"  
My cure that I never found.  
My "cure" that kept me from telling her  
Before it was too late...

Not once did I say anything about it...  
Not once did I show it...  
Now that I want to tell you this with all my heart...  
You are no longer here with me.

I regret having done what I did.  
I regret having been cold to you, my closest and best friend.  
But you said moping doesn't get you anywhere right?

That's right, you did say that.

So I won't stay here and cry over your meaningless "death".  
No, I will do what you always did...  
Even in the harshest of times...  
Those bright, kind eyes of yours...  
Always told me...

_"I will never give up, never."_

And neither will I.


	5. ~Xelloss~

~Xelloss~

Those idiots.  
I can't believe they hadn't noticed...  
You are **_not_** dead.  
And I will find you,  
I swear it.

That day when you turned to me...  
Your eyes brightly lit.  
That fire that burned in your eyes  
Could never be put out.

I suppose this was partly my fault...  
When you came to me that one night,  
Your eyes full of tears,  
You had whispered to me...

L-sama must have taken a part in that.  
For the next few days, you didn't seem like yourself.  
And then your soul disappeared...

That body that was buried...  
It is merely soulless.  
But your spirit still wanders...  
And I will find it.

After Zelgadiss-san and the others leave,  
I appear by your grave.  
I place a red rose on the earth your body is buried under  
Beside the white.

I will continue to search for you...  
And when I find you...  
I want to whisper privately to you,  
Just as you had done to me.

_I want to tell you the secret I have hidden..._


	6. ~Epilogue~

~Epilogue~

In the middle of the night,  
When the full moon came into view  
And the villagers were fast asleep,  
A silhouette of a young woman lit by fireflies stood before her grave.

She smiled as she picked up the roses ever so delicately,  
Her ghost-like body seeming to shine with gold.  
She stood up once again and turned around,  
White dress and angelic wings flowing softly with her movements.

She stepped forward, seeming to float on air,  
Her crimson tressels falling behind her.  
She seemed to whisper his name, though softly where it was inaudible,  
Then fell into his arms...

_"Xelloss..."_

and disappeared.


End file.
